wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919/Działanie we Francji i Anglji
Działanie we Francji i w Anglii. By łatwiej zrozumieć przyczynę biernego zachowania się Francji w tej wojnie, w kwestii polskiej, trzeba zdać sobie sprawę dokładnie z położenia, w jakiem Francja znalazła się z chwilą rozpoczęcia kroków nieprzyjacielskich. Nie przygotowana do wojny, pokładała ona całą swoją nadzieję w siłach swego wschodniego sojusznika, uważanych przez nią za niezwalczone i niewyczerpane. nic dziwnego tedy, że Francja na wszystkie podyktowane sobie przezeń warunki, wśród których było oddanie mu wolnej ręki w Polsce, zgodzić się musiała. Po drugie trzeba wiedzieć także, że Francuzi mają umysł tak skonstruowany, że dwoma rzeczami naraz zajmować się nie mogą. Widzą oni zawsze tylko jeden przedmiot, do którego dążą i poza tym przedmiotem na nic innego nie zwracają uwagi. Dlatego np., gdy byli zajęci Śląskiem, o Wilnie wcale nawet słyszeć nie chcieli. Otóż w wojnie z Niemcami widzieli tylko Niemców, zwłaszcza, że mieli ich tak blisko, bo o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Paryża, więc poza nimi ani o Polsce, ani o Polakach, ani o ich przyszłości myśleć nie mogli i wcale tem zajmować się nie byli w stanie. Zresztą w ogólnem pojęciu francuskiem od tego była Rosja, która jako naturalna opiekunka Słowian, wszystkimi nimi, a więc i Polakami i ich losem winna była się zajmować i o tem myśleć, a szczególniej sumienie francuskie w tym kierunku było zupełnie spokojne, ponieważ Rosja wydawała się na pozór wielce przyjaźnie dla Polaków usposobiona, czego dowodem wspaniałomyślna proklamacja do nich wystosowana. Toteż wszystko, co tylko polskiej sprawy dotyczyło i dotyczyć mogło, było w Paryżu oddawane wprost do rozstrzygnięcia ambasadzie rosyjskiej, bez żadnych komentarzy. Póki Rosja istniała, tj. póki istniał carat, bo dla przeciętnego Francuza, mimo jego zasad liberalnych i demokratycznych, istnieje Rosja tylko carska i ze swego punktu widzenia ma on rację, o mieszaniu się ze strony Francji do kwestii polskiej nie mogło być mowy, – to było z góry wykluczone. Jeden z urzędników ministerium spraw zagranicznych najotwarciej mi to powiedział. Radził on nie robić żadnego nacisku w tym kierunku, bo to było bezcelowe, a wywołałoby tylko kontrataki ze strony rosyjskiej, które mogły wyjść stanowczo na naszą szkodę. Natomiast namawiał on do zbierania niezwłocznie, żeby nie być zaskoczonym niespodzianie przez pokój, materiałów dla wykazania potrzeby odbudowania silnego i rozległego państwa polskiego w interesie pokoju europejskiego. Przestrzegał przy tem, by nie uderzać wyłącznie w strunę sentymentalną i w potrzebę zaspokojenia naszych własnych pragnień i interesów, bo to nikogo nie wzruszy, ale przedstawić argumenty przekonywające o interesie, jaki Francja i Anglia mieć mogą w odbudowaniu wyżej opisanego państwa polskiego. Czyż ta rada nie była mądra i przezorna? Ale nasi przedstawiciele polityczni inaczej tę rzecz rozumieli. Przede wszystkiem nie rozumieli oni, że jeżeli Francja i Anglia mają interes w odbudowaniu Polski, to każda z nich miała inny w tem interes. Francja chciała Polski odbudowanej przeważnie kosztem Niemiec, dla użycia jej w danym razie wraz z Rosją przeciwko nim. Anglia potrzebowała Polski odbudowanej przede wszystkiem kosztem Rosji, dla użycia jej z Niemcami lub bez nich przeciwko Rosji. Nasi reprezentanci zaś, nieorientujący się w tej sprawie, przedstawiali w Paryżu i w Londynie Polską jednakowo, jako do użycia wyłącznie przeciwko Niemcom i tym sposobem sprawę polską w Anglii od razu zaprzepaścili. Anglia w stosunku do Polski była w tym samym co Francja położeniu, z tą różnicą, że nie chcąc być w kwestii polskiej odosobnioną, musiała do końca wojny liczyć się w tej kwestii nie tylko z Rosją, ale także z Francją. Słaba militarnie, Anglia nie mogła zwalczyć Niemiec bez pomocy zjednoczonych sił francusko-rosyjskich, a Niemcy na lądzie zwalczyć ona musiała, dla łatwiejszego zniszczenia ich potęgi morskiej. Zniszczenie niemieckiej potęgi morskiej było głównym celem Anglii w tej wojnie. I tego celu ona rzeczywiście dopięła. Anglia sama w kwestii polskiej wypowiadać się nie mogła. Musiała inicjatywę w tym kierunku pozostawić Rosji i Francji. Ciekawa jest rozmowa w kwestii polskiej, jaką mieli zaraz po ogłoszeniu proklamacji wielkiego księcia, ambasador rosyjski w Paryżu Izwolski i ambasador angielski tamże Sir Berthie, obaj dziś nieżyjący. Izwolski zapytał Berthiego, co myśli, ze należałoby zrobić po tej proklamacji? Berthie odpowiedział: „Ogłosić niepodległość Polski”. Na to Izwolski zapytał, czy to jest jego zdanie osobiste. Na co Berthie zapytał ze swej strony: „A czy zapytanie pańskie było oficjalne?” Te dwie odpowiedzi ambasadora angielskiego w tej sprawie malują dokładnie ówczesne położenie. W Anglii sprawę polską oficjalnie ignorowano, ale prywatnie wolno było swobodnie o niej się wypowiadać w słowie i piśmie. Ambasada rosyjska nie miała w Londynie takiego stanowiska i takich wpływów, jakie używała w Paryżu. Przejdźmy teraz do czynności dyplomatycznych naszych przedstawicieli politycznych na terenie państw sprzymierzonych. Dla przedstawienia tych czynności, jak należy, wystarczy powołać się na następujące dokumenty: Kategoria:Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919